warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: A Moon of Blood: The Battle Begins
Chapter One "Robinkit. Robinkit. Rooobinkit. ROBINKIT!!" A voice broke through a tortoiseshell kit's sleep. Lakekit, Shorekit, and Lampkit's faces poked into her vision. "Why am I the only she-kit in the nursery?" Robinkit muttered. "AND I'm also some kind of bad omen." She stood up. Flaketail, a pale ginger spotted queen, looked up. "You're a bad omen because you're a half-clan." She said. "Or that's what Ripplefoot said. I don't know your clan's omens." She yawned. Robinkit sighed. "I'm going to see if Ripplefoot needs any help." She said, walking out of the nursery. Ripplefoot's den was near the fresh-kill pile. Robinkit kept coming to help sort herbs to avoid the tom kits. She didn't want to fall for any of them. She was the kind of cat who thinks about the future at one moon old. Now she was five moons old, almost ready to start her training. She knew that one day her clan would expect her to find a mate, but none of the tom kits so far seemed interesting enough. Lakekit was obessed with himself, Shorekit was a rock next to the cats sharing tongues, and Lampkit was her brother. She poked her head into Ripplefoot's den. The tom was checking their herb supply. "Morning Ripplefoot." Robinkit said, coming in. Ripplefoot looked up. "Hello, Robinkit. I was checking how much Catmint we have. It's Leaf-Fall, we have to be ready for any Greencough." He flicked his tail to a pile of leaves. "Greencough? Fever, Coughing-" Robinkit started, but Ripplefoot cut her off. "Yep, that's it." He pushed some leaves toward her. "I went gathering at Dawn, sort these out please." Then he returned to the catmint. Robinkit smelled the pile and began sorting. She was nearly done when Fawnfoot, Ripplefoot's sister, poked her head into the den. "Um, Robinkit?" She called. "I'm here." Robinkit called back. Fawnfoot smiled. "Clearstar wants to talk to you." She flicked out of the den with her tail. Robinkit nervously walked out of the den and up highledge into the leader's den. "Hello, Robinkit." A voice came from a corner. A silver and white cat came out of the shadows. "Clearstar. What did you call me here for?" Robinkit said. "It's about the fact that you spend most of your day inside Ripplefoot's den." The tom replied. "Ever heard of Hollyleaf?" He looked down at her. Robinkit nodded. "Well," Clearstar said. "You might not have known, but when she was a kit she wanted to be a mebicine cat. She then trained under Leafpool, but found out being a medicine cat was not her path." His ear twiched. "Robinkit, you need to stop hanging around Ripplefoot's den. That is NOT your path, you will NOT be a medicine cat." He turned around and went back into the shadows. Robinkit stared at his silver shape for a few seconds, then she left the den. Robinkit climbed onto highrock and looked down at camp. The tom kits were play fighting outside the nursery, with Lakekit bragging about winning just to be taken down by Lampkit. Quickfur and Flamenose were taking Tearpaw and Stripedpaw hunting. Ripplefoot was bringing some mouse bile to the elders' den. It was so peaceful. She climbed off and headed toward the nursery. "Hey, Robinkit! Your brother just beat up Lakekit!" Shorekit called to her. She nodded, only half listening. She walked into the nursery, nodding to Flaketail. She sat down in her nest and sighed. "Clearstar doesn't want me to help Ripplefoot out anymore." She told the queen. "He's insane sometimes." Flaketail hung her head. "Some hope Birdblaze will do better." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)